InuYasha's Natsu Matsuri
by Korinna
Summary: Suggestive Yaoi scenes, if you're not comfortable with two guys hugging each other dun read it! Kagome has a summer festival in her time and everyoe decides to come along! What insanity shall ensue! Read and find out!


Inu-Yasha's Natsu Matsuri

By Korinna

"Nani?!" A certain inu hanyou exploded. "What did you just say?!" The young school girl closed her eyes and sighed slowly as she shoved various objects in her large back pack.

"I said..." she grumbled, "That I am going to leave to go to the summer festival." With that she snapped her pack shut and flung it over her shoulders, walking out towards the forest. Inu-Yasha twitched a bit and tromped after her, making a great fuss, which drew any one nearby to their attention. The hanyou grabbed the girl's wrist and clutched it tightly.

"No!" He said loudly. "You are NOT going back, not yet! The shikon no tama fragments-"

This is when Kagome whirled around a fiery look in her eyes which caused theinu hanyou to cower in her shadow. "Shikon no tama, this! Shikon no tama, that! Enough!! This festival comes once a year and I am NOT going to miss it! Besides.." she sighed looking off. "It would be nice to see the fire works show... to finally be able to relax... with out worrying about being attacked by youkai... and.. and..." Her eyes began to grow watery which caused Inu-Yasha to wince slightly and reach out tentatively for her.

"K-kagome...? Dajibuka...?" His dog ears flattened against his head. He hated it when they cried, damnit they ALWAYS had to cry. It made him feel so damn guilty.... "Alright!" He grumbled in resignation. "I suppose you can have a little time off..."

"Weeeee! Arigatou Inu-Yasha!" She cried out and glomped him, causing him to jump back a few paces. He glanced around warily to see if anyone was watching, tentatively patting her on the back.

"Eh.... daijobu Kagome.... Please... just let go..." He stuttered his face growing red. Kagome hardly noticed as she released him and spun in a circle, feeling light hearted and cheerful.

"Oi! Kagome-chan!" Called a familiar female voice. The young girl turned her head and smiled to the exterminator walking her way, Kirara perched lightly on her shoulder. It appeared she was dragging an unconsious form which they recognized to be Miroku, with bruises and bumps on his head.par par "Kyaa... Sango-chan, wasn't that a bit harsh?" She said flinching at the young Houshii who was stirring slightly. Shippou was sitting on his stomach and tapping his cheek.

"Sango didn't do this, it was the village girls." The young kitsune explained as Miroku stirred slightly.

"He probably deserved it..." Inu-Yasha muttered from behind Kagome, his hands folded into his large sleeves. Sango sighed and dropped the limp form that was Miroku onto the ground and turned to Kagome with a smile, eyeing her pack which was full.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, are you leaving?" She asked, frowning only slightly. The girl nodded in reply.

"Hai! I will be going to the Summer Festival," She explained. The young kitsune hopped on Kagome's shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked, his young eyes wide with curiousity. Kagome was about to speak when a groaning could be heard, a distressing sound emitted from the monk as all eyes turned to him. Miroku sat up, rubbing his head and blinked.

"What? I didn't... do anything that... uh..." Everyone sweatdropped when Kagome cleared her throat and they set their attention to her. The school girl smiled to the kitsune and started explaining.

"The summer festival happens once every year. There is plenty of games and food, a wonderful carnival, and even some fireworks!"par par "Is there candy?" The kitsune asked, eyes sparkling. Kagome laughed and nodded.par par "Yes, there is all types of candy you can get at the festival-" She broke off when a thought occured to her. "Would you all like to come with me?" She glanced about anxiously at her companions, who all had been listening intently to her. They all started talking at once.

"Oh Kagome-chan, really? It sounds so--"

"It certaintly sounds quite entertaining, I think I would like to--"par par "Feh.... Sure... why not--"

"I can have candy?? And fireworks!? And--"

"Mew!"

"QUIET!" Kagome shouted holding up her arms. Everyone immediatley silenced themselves, mouths clamped shut. "Okay..." she sighed and rubbed the back of her head. Then, smiling she looked at them all. "It'll be great! Cause you won't look too out of place, everyone will be wearing kimonos and yukatas for the girls. It'll be a nice group gathering! I'll be sure to come pick all of you guys up tomorrow, I have to let my mother know we'll be having some extra people coming with us..."

They all nodded to the girl, assuring her they would be ready by tomorrow morning for her to pick them up. When all of this was sorted out, she turned and walked through Inu-Yasha's forest to the well, and was about to jump in when another familiar voice, male from the sound of it, called out to her. Looking over her shoulder she gasped. "Kouga-kun!" The wolf Youkai seemed to have been waiting for her, giving her a cocky smile he waved stepping closer.

"Oi! Kagome-chan... How are you today?" She returned the smile to he young wolf.

"Oh.. I'm fine, I was just about to go home and get ready for tomorrow." The wolf blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"Why what's happening tomorrow?" He asked with great curiousity. Kagome blinked and pondered if she should tell the youkai. Inu-Yasha would probably be angry with her if she did. But she would feel guilty if she didn't include him on all the fun. So... "Oh! Inu-Yasha and everyone are going to the spring festival in my time.... Uh... Would you like to come with us? We'd all love it if you joined!" The young youkai's face brightened and he nodded vigorously.

"Hai hai! Kagome-chan that would be great! I would love to come!" Kagome laughed, seeing the wolf almost bursting with joy.

"Alright," She nodded to him, turning to the well. "Be here by tomorrow about noon-ish. That's when I'll be picking everyone up." When Kouga nodded in comfirmation, the girl took this moment to fall into the well and cross the barriers of time, before anyone else could interrupt her.

The wolf dashed off soon after she had left. Nobody noticing the green little toad known as Jaken, spying upon them, and stumbling off to hurry and give this new information to his master. Nor of the young miko standing in the shadows....

"Summer festival...?" The Inu youkai arched an eyebrow at his minion, who groveled before his feet. "What would one such as myself care for a human event like this...?" Jaken immediatley got out of grovel-mode and stood straight to explain himself.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Why indeed? Except that the filthy hanyou will be there, and it might prove a perfect opportunity..." the small youkai trailed off at that part, letting his lord think on this subject, when a young girl come running, pushing past Jaken and up to the youkai lord.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! May I come? Onegai? Onegaiiii???" The young girl's eyes sparkled in eagerness. Sesshoumaru stared down at her for a few moments before giving an inward sigh of resignation. He agreed. On top of his chance getting Tessaiga and killing his younger brother, if he was lucky, he would also be entertaining young Rin. His thoughts trailed to Inu-Yasha... then turned back to the pleading child.

"Alright, Rin stop your begging. We will go." The girl gave a squeal of delight and ran about laughing, her arms spread out as she ran circles about Ah and Un, Sesshoumaru's dragon. The young lord looked off to the side, deep in thought, and contemplating on what exactly he would do....

Naraku chuckled in amusement as he observed all of this through the Mirror in which Kanna held in her small hands. "Well well..." He said, chuckling sinisterly. "This seems... interesting... " Licking his lips he looked to the side. "Kagura!" The young wind sorceress appeared from behind the rice paper doors stepping inside.

"You called?" She asked in a drawling voice mixed with mock respect, waving her fan in front of her face. Naraku only blessed her with a sinister smile, still chuckling, something which she had found annoying.

"We'll all be going tomorrow... to this... festival...." He murmered, a dark shadow cast over her eyes. Kagura arched an eyebrow to him. "We will then take the chance to KILL Inu-Yasha!" _And accomplish a few other things also..._ he said silently to himself, this causing him to break out into peals of insane laughter, causing the wind sorcess to sweatdrop, inching away from the crazy youkai. This would be very interesting indeed....

The following day, everyone showed up at the well. They were all packed and ready to have a good time.

"Kagome," Inu-Yasha said, arms crossed, twitching a bit. "May I ask you something?" The young girl blinked nervously and turned to the agitated looking hanyou.

"Yes? What is it you want Inu-Yasha?" She flashed him an innocent smile. This only made him growl deeply in his throat.

"Why.... in the seven hells... is HE here???" The hanyou demanded furiously, jabbing a pointed claw at Kouga. The wolf arched an eyebrow and smirked, stepping to Kagome's side and slipping an arm around her shoulder.

"What's the matter, Inu-kuro?" He asked with a cocky tone. "Kagome-chan invited me because she obviously preferred me to be by her side rather than a lowly mutt--" Kouga was cut off when Inu-Yasha tackled him to the ground, and they were soon rolling about, kicking and thrashing and screaming at each other, shouting various curses and insults. Kagome moaned and placed her face in her hands. She felt a headache coming...

"Hey! Guys come on! We're supposed to be having fun..." she said, gently to them, raising her voice only slightly to try and get their attention. "Hey... hey! HEY!!!!" The two canines froze in a tangled mass of limbs, staring up at a very angry girl. She clenched her fists and turned away from them. "Sango-chan, Shippou, Miroku-sama!" The three spectators and Kirara immediatley snapped to attention, looking away from the brawl. "We're leaving now!" They all nodded and stepped up to the well one by one, dissapearing into the dark depths.par par "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!!" The two cried out at the same time and tried desperately to untangle their selves from eachother, rolling around a bit as they bit and scratched hissing curses when Kouga stopped, pinning Inu-Yasha to the ground. "Hah!" he cried triumphantly glaring into Inu-Yasha's eyes, and for a moment, they were silent, seeming lost in their gazes before someone cleared their throat, interrupting the moment.

"Well, dear brother, I never would have suspected you felt that way for the wolf." It was Sesshoumaru, standing there with an arched eyebrow as he eyed the wolf and Hanyou. The young girl Rin clinging to his legs as she stifled a giggle. He had ordered Jaken to stay and watch over his lands while he would be away, so he was absent.

The wolf and mutt's faces changed several different shades of red before they seperated from each other, scrambled to their feet and breathing heavily, each glaring daggers at the other. "Mangy mutt.." Kouga muttered earning him a venomous glare from Inu-Yasha. The hanyou then turned to his half brother.

"You! What're you doing here?!" he demanded, regaining his composure. The youkai lord merely brushed his hair from his shoulders answering in his 'higher than thou' tone.

"I have come to join the festivities.... this... Summer Festival...." He remained expressionless. Kouga took this chance, while InuYasha was distracted to jump in the well without being noticed.

"Nani??" Inu-Yasha was clearly confused as to why his elder brother would bother, when he realized that Kouga had gone and cursed rather loudly. "That bastard!" The hanyou screeched and shooting a warning glance at Sesshoumaru, jumped in the well and dissapeared. Of course the youkai wasn't intimidated by his young half sibling. He planned to follow after them one way or the other. he walked up to the well, Rin following close behind, and was about to jump in when he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. The stench of--

"Naraku..." He muttered the name distastfully and turned his head to look at the dark one himself, dressed in a dark summer kimono, with Kagura standing beside them, Kanna had been left behind. Sesshoumaru immediatley pulled Rin behind him and stared at the youkai expressionless. "Why are you here..."

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, you remembered me. I'm touched..." Naraku smirked darkly, a rather exotic look that caused the youkai lord to shiver inwardly. "I came, of course, to exact my vengance on Inu-Yasha and take his jewel shards. None of this you need be concerned of, you can have the filthy blade..." The dark youkai then looked Sesshoumaru up and down, lust filling his deep red eyes. Sesshoumaru through a disgusted look at the youkai, his upper lip curling in a snarl. He was threatening to kill his brother AND had the nerve to flirt with him?? Kagura watched this all a few feet away and rolled her eyes.

"Hentai..." she muttered, referring to Naraku as she fluttered her fan in front of her face, when something caught the corner of her eye and she turned, spotting the dead miko, Kikyou, stepping from the trees and walking straight past her without so much as giving the sorceress a glance, completely ignoring Naraku and Sesshoumaru as she stopped, staring down at the well. All of them stared at her in silence until she took a small leap into the well and dissapeared. The group stood there, dumbly. Blinking a few times before all rushed to the well at once.

"Get out of the way bastard!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Age before beauty!" Naraku purred back, trying to push his way through the opening.

"Oh Honestly!!" Kagura piped in, her voice strained as she was being crushed in between the two quarreling youkai.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... I am squished--!" Rin squeaked.

They all finally managed to compromise, getting into the well eventually and crossing the barriers through time.

Inu-Yasha and Kouga were glaring daggers at each other, as everyone was crowded in the living room, all the furniture taken and the two demons forced to sit next to each other, squished in along with everyone else. Sango was trying her best to avoid being felt up by a certain houshii who was also crunched up against the couch next to her, and seemed to be enjoying it. Kagome and been rushing in and out, gathering bunches of things that they would be bringing, blankets, money... etc. Shippou sat on the floor with Kirara, watching the girl run back and forth. She finally rushed back in the living room with a pile of clothes in her hands, dressed in her Yukata. "Okay, Kouga, I think your armor will look a bit conspicuous, so I brought you a male kimono to put on, Sango, I have a yukata for you, it'll look lovely on you..." Sango blushed and took the kimono.

"Hai! Arigatou Kagome-chan..." She stood and walked to another room to change, much to Miroku's dissapointment. Kagome smiled and handed Kouga his Kimono, which he took gladly, snickering at Inu-Yasha, who growled in turn. Kagome sighed, watching the wolf leave to change also.

"Okay... as soon as Sango-chan and Kouga-kun are ready we can leave and-" She was cut off by loud sounds that sound like fighting outside near the well house. Frowing, the black haired girl walked outside, followed by Miroku and Inu-Yasha. She opened the doors to the well and gasped, and sweatdropped, staring wide eyed at the scene that had enfolded in front of her. Naraku and Sesshoumaru had apparently got into a brawl, very uncharacteristic for them, Sesshoumaru had seemed to dominate Naraku, pinning him to the ground. Rin hid behind Kagura, who twitched and shook her head, Kikyou stood by, her cold face looking slightly amused. They all froze and turned to look at Kagome, who had opened the door.

"Nani?? What in the hell are they doing here?!" She exclaimed staring wide eyed. She blinked at Sesshoumaru and Naraku. "Er..." Sesshoumaru, immediatley seeing what this must look like psuhed away and stood up, brushing himself off, his cheeks flashing a light shade of red. Naraku snickered.

"Oops I forgot Sesshoumaru was trying to come in, but I never saw Nara-" Inu-Yasha had started to say before he froze by the death glare Kagome had shot him.

"You KNEW they were trying to come and you didn't TELL ME??" She demanded turning on the hanyou with great ferocity. Inu-Yasha gulped and whimpered slightly.

"I-I didn't think Sesshoumaru would actually follow... a-and I had NO idea Naraku or Kikyou were there and--" Kagome turned away from the stuttering hanyou and stared at the cluster of villains in the small well house.

"Oh Kami-sama.... ALL OF YOU GO HOME!" She ordered, pointing to the well. They all merely stared at her and shrugged pushing past and walking outside. Kagome twitched in annoyance. They all stood in a group, arms crossed, staring down Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and her. They all seemed braced for a battle, when Kagome fult a tug on her kimono sleeve and looked down to see Rin staring up at her with wide eyes."Rin wants to see the festival... Rin wants to play..." the child sniffled a bit, her eyes growing watery. Kagome sweatdropped, looking from the girl to the defiant group in front of her. She then smiled down to the girl and nodded. "Alright... You all can come--"

"NANI?!" Miroku and Inu-Yasha said at the same time, voices in complete shock. This was when Sango and Kouga ran out with Kirara and Shippou, freezing at the group in front of them. Kagome raised her hands and waved them. She could feel the tension crackling through the air as bitter enemies faced each other.

"Kyaa! It's okay everyone!! They're okay! Right??" She glanced back to the group who, reluctantly, nodded. "See?!" Everyone still looked uncertain for one another but she put on a smile. "C'mon!!! Let's all go to the festival together and for once forget about our differences! Nows a time to relax..." Inu-Yasha yanked her aside and glared to her.

"Have you gone insane?!" He hissed, glancing to Naraku and the others. "They're our enemy!!! Have you forgotten--"

"No I haven't Inu-Yasha. We'll just have to call a truce for now, other wise we won't be able to enjoy ourselves!" She turned back to everyone and smiled. "Let's get going, shall we?" And thus, a disgruntled group reluctantly agreed on a truce.

(Inu-Yasha) _Bastards! Baka onna! All of them! Damn them to hell!! Everyone's gone crazy!! I outta--_

(Miroku) _Oh well... This shouldn't be too bad... hmm Sango's not looking, I wonder if I could--_

(Sango) _Kagome-chan... what is she thinking? Still, it seems to work out for the best and-- IS THAT MONK'S HAND ON MY--_

(Kagome) _I hope everyone can keep their truce... ohhhh I feel a headache coming..._

(Shippou) _This is wierd... but... CANDY! I CAN'T WAIT! CANDY CANDY CANDY--_

(Sesshoumaru/Kikyou/Kagura) This is stupid...

(Kouga) If Kagome-chan wants a truce then I'll be happy to oblidge. I bet I can hold out longer than that mutt face... heheheh...

(Naraku) _I'll keep this truce... when hell freezes over! HAH! I shall kill Inu-Yasha and make Sesshoumaru mine all in one day!_

Souta stepped out to see a strange scene, Kagome rubbing her temples, Inu-Yasha looking quite disgruntled, scowling, Sango beating Miroku's brains out, Shippou hopping up and down as if he already had sugar in his system, Sesshoumaru, Kagura and Kikyou all having bored expressions, Kouga with a goofy grin on his face, and Naraku laughing sinisterly to himself. He cleared his throat loudly so that they all snapped to attention.

"Uh... if everyone is ready... it's time to go..." Souta said looking extremely lost and confused. So that settled it. Everybody was going. Hopefully it wouldn't end all in disaster....

They all traveled in a fairly large group in the already crowded festival. Their odd looks earning them a few stares from the crowds. "Alright everyone, you don't want to get lost so stay close to us--" She stopped feeling the tension building up again like a thick heavy atmosphere hovering about her, everyone or the other sending death glares... mostly directed at Naraku. Kagome clapped her hands. "Oh! I know! Let's all take a buddy and meet at the fireworks area this evening. How does that sound?" Everyone turned to her and agreed... reluctantly. Naraku was sure this would foil his plans... unless...

"I'll pair up with Sesshoumaru!" Everyone blinked at the youkai in silence and sweatdropped. Sesshoumaru looked fairly disgusted.

"How could you presume that I, the great Sesshoumaru-sama, would--" He was cut off by Naraku hooking his arm firmly over his and pulling him away. There was silence in the gumi for a short while before Miroku coughed a bit.

"Uhm... I'll pair up with Sango-chan!--"

"No, I think I'd rather pair up with Kagome-chan," The demon Exterminator inched away from the Houshii over to Kagome's side. Miroku sighed and hung his head. "Oh well! I'll join you ladies!" Miroku nodded, Rin and Souta chattering together nearby.

Kagome turned to Kikyou, who was in a heated conversation with Kagura concerning various forms and ways to perform torture. The young school girl coughed and just left them to wander off in their own group. "Well lets get going Everyone, Rin, Souta, I want to show you this one..." Their voices and laughter trailed off, leaving Kouga and Inu-Yasha standing by theirselves.

"Kagome, wait!!" They shouted at the same time, but it was too late, she had hidden away among the crowd. The two canines twitched and growled at each other, then turned away arms crossed.

"Feh... This is stupid..." The hanyou mumbled, ears twitching, agitated. The wolf was thinking pretty much on the same lines, when they suddenly noticed the crowd growing a bit thick.

"Agh! We're gonna get lost in this mass of people if this keeps up!" Kouga shouted and the hanyou nodded reluctantly in agreement. They grasped each other's hands tightly, causing their faces to flush a bit. "This is only so I don't get lost! Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this!"

"Same to you, you flea bitten wolf!!" Inu-Yasha screeched in a strained voice as the crowd crushed them together. "Agh! C'mon!!!" He urged, yanking Kouga and himself through the crowd into a space with not so many people, gasping for air. "Kami-sama... its insane here! I think Kagome was lying, it's not relaxing it-" Kouga however wasn't listening as he dragged the hanyou over to a stand that held goldfish catching.

"Come and catch some gold fish! Try your luck!" The owner was calling through the crowd and Kouga took his place and asked for a paddle.

"What're you doing?!" Inu-Yasha demanded, taking a seat next to him. The wolf merely gave him a cocky smirk and held another paddle to him.

"Let's have a contest, the one who gets the most fish gets Kagome-chan!" Inu-Yasha blinked at him.

"What?? I'm not gunna play a game over that--"

"What's wrong Inu-Kuro? Afraid you'll lose?!" The wolf sneered and Inu-Yasha growled, snatching the paddle from the youkai's hands and positioned himself.

"You're on, wolf!" Thus they worked furiously at catching the fish, and thanks to their youkai abilities, they were actually quite good, catching a dozen goldfish with blazing speed. The owner stepped back in shock, and a crowd began forming around them as they watched the two not even breaking a sweat as they caught all of the goldfish. It ended in a draw.

"Heh, not bad Inu-kuro..." The wolf said with a good natured grin The hanyou smiled back.par par "Yeah, you're not too bad yourself." His stomach gave a growl and he stood, holding his bag filled with goldfish. "I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat." Kouga nodded, grabbing his own fish and they walked through the crowd hand in hand, people cheering at their gold fish catching performance. A small child pointed to Inu-Yasha. par par "Hey mom! That guy has funny ears!"

"They aren't real sweetie, come along..."

The said ears twitched in annoyance. "Feh." Kouga grinned and pointed out a place serving Yakisoba. Inuyasha reached in his pocket and sighed. "Kagome didn't leave me much money to buy us both some food..." he grumbled but Kouga waved it off.

"Ah, don't worry inu-Kuro, we'll just have to share!" They ordered and watched the chef fix up their plate, the hanyou could feel himself salivating as he caught a whiff of the delicious food. They got two pairs of chop sticks and went over to a quiet area, sitting down and sharing the noodles and veggies. Inu-Yasha had to admit, the wolf wasn't as bad as he thought. Kouga thinking along the same lines as they finished their fair share of food. Kouga looked up to the sky. "It's getting kind of late... Maybe we should start heading out to where we were supposed to meet everyone." Inu-Yasha looked up at the sky and nodded in agreement and let out a sigh. He blinked a bit. He was... dissapointed? he found that had actually had a bit of fun, and wanted to spend more time alone with the wolf. Kouga seemed to look a bit wistful as he stared to the darkening sky and smiled to the hanyou. "Come on Inu-Yasha, let's go." Inu-yasha was surprised at the mentioning of his name and smiled, grasping his hand and pulling him.par par "Yeah, Kagome will throw a fit if we're late, Kouga-kun." The wolf also blinked in surprise at the sincereity in Inu-yasha's voice and smiled.par par "Inu-Kun..." They walked out toward the area where the firework show was to start, hands locked together...

Kagome's mother had set up a few blankets on a free patch of grass as the group slowly started to form, all thoughts of hostility, and jewel shards and killing each other at the time... forgotten. Shippou danced on Miroku's head in a sugar rush, waving a cone of cotton candy in his hand. Sango and Kagome giggled at the spectacle, Naraku dragged Sesshoumaru along, holding paper fans. They both looked drunk, their faces flushed giggling uncharactaristically to each other. Everyone seemed to be all smiles as soon as they were together, sitting down and waiting for the fireworks to start. Until the first light came up and exploded into the sky. The feudal era citizens gasped in shock and amazement at all of the astounding colors set off by the fire works display. Kouga's finger's laced with Inu-Yasha's and squeezed slightly as they layed back against the blanket and watched the show, the hanyou's head resting slightly on the wolf's shoulder. The youkai pulled him closer in a slight hug and they were content, watching the exploding colors in the sky.

Owari

Okay! So how did I do for my very first fanfic? Please review and tell me what you all think of it!


End file.
